


Domestic David

by ItsFinnley666 (RavenDeliahJones)



Series: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear One Shots [2]
Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: Domestic, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDeliahJones/pseuds/ItsFinnley666
Summary: Simon gets into an argument and walks out, as always David helps him calm down.





	

Simon kept huffing as he walked with David, angrily stuffing his phone into his hoodie pocket. He'd gotten into another fight with his mom, about what had been happening at school, and walked out. Luckily, David had been in the area, and had gotten to Simon before he'd hurt himself or something.  
"Relax, Simon, it's fine." David says nonchalantly, fishing around in his jeans for his lighter. Simon shoots him an angry glance, before returning his gaze to the floor. "Listen man, I don't know what happened, but-" Simon's annoyed sigh cut him off, he grabbed a cigarette out of David's pack and lit it with the one David had in his mouth before taking a drag. "Don't worry about it." David said again, squeezing Simon's shoulder reassuringly. "I used to get into fights with my parents all the time, when..." He cut himself off. No good talking about it, he wanted to lighten the mood, after all. David steered Simon down an alley, making the younger man exclaim angrily.  
"David what the fuck? I thought we were going to the park?" At this, David smirks,  
"I never once said that, you were just assuming things, Simon." He blows the smoke into Simon's face, making him huff again. "And besides, I was thinking a change of scenery might do you some good. It's getting cold out, now." Simon scoffs,  
"Gee, sorry I couldn't choose a better time to get into an argument." David chuckles, but says nothing. They walk in a somewhat comfortable silence, until David stops them.  
"Take a left."  
"Where the fuck are we going?!"

Simon suddenly felt nervous, walking through the worse parts of town made him feel uncomfortable, even with his switchblade on him. It's not he didn't trust David, but his paranoia was kicking in. David keeps a hand on Simon's arm, steering him in the right direction down countless streets. He knows Simon didn't walk down this way, and wanted to reassure him, though he didn't quite know how to go about that.  
"Just a little further." David says, mostly to himself now that Simon was fiddling with his cigarette, watching it burn out rather than smoking it. David takes note of Simon's tense and grumpy attitude, and clears his throat awkwardly. "Well, uh. Here we are." He mumbles, looking down at the floor. They stood outside an old apartment block, Simon looking from the building to David almost expectantly.  
"And this is?" David shifted from foot to foot, clearly nervous.  
"My place?" He mumbles out, having to clear his throat midway through. It wasn't a lie that his home was just as bad on the inside as the countless cigarettes stubbed around the front, as well as the dozen or so glass bottles. He wasn't proud of it, but it was home nonetheless. "Come on, let's go up. Freezin' my ass off out here." Again, he was talking mostly to himself, slightly embarrassed about his state of living. Simon's house was so nice, a rich neighborhood and clean area. The comparison was laughable, but Simon wasn't laughing. He nodded, pulling open the door an heading inside. David sighed, shoulders relaxing, he was reassured. He knew it wasn't the best area, he didn't have the best home, but he was working almost constantly now, saving money instead of spending it on the house, hoping he could move all together. He was getting his life together slowly, and that's all that mattered, right?

He follows Simon up the stairs, seemingly conscious about everything now. The stairwell smelt bad, the lights were dull, the elevator didn't work. Countless flaws weighed David's mind. Had it always been this bad? He supposed he never paid attention, between moving off the streets into Rehab, then back to a place of his own, and the many nights he stumbled in at 5am tired out of his mind from work, he never really noticed. He stops Simon when they reach the third floor, ushering him to the second door on the right and fishing for his key. "It's no paradise, but uh," he licks his lips nervously, struggling to fit his key in the lock. Whether it be because of his shaking hands, or the crummy locks, he wasn't really sure. "You can come here any time you need a place to stay." The door swings open, and Simon walks in silently. "If you want..." David mumbles quietly, shutting the door behind him and awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Simon observes the room, since it's more of an open plan thing, with a bathroom off to the side. Small kitchen, a bed. He spots an ashtray and puts out his abandoned cigarette, seeing countless stumps already lying there. "Sorry, I uh, I haven't cleaned. I usually just come in from work and pass out so-" David nearly jumps as Simon talks calmly echoing David's earlier words,  
"Relax, David, it's fine. Don't worry about it." David nods, pursing his lips. 

David does the only thing he can think to do in this situation.  
"Have you ate yet?" He asks, making Simon shake his head. "Want me to cook for you?" At this, Simon raises a brow.  
"Sounds dangerous." He chuckles, making David scoff.  
"Dude, I literally do this for a living."  
"David, you work in a bar. Not exactly a five star restaurant." Simon laughs out, happy David's not so tense now. Simon watches intently as David rolls his hoodie sleeves up to his elbows, peeling off his gloves and rinsing his hands under the tap.  
"Sit down, uh, sorry about not having a couch." Simon smiles, shaking his head. He sits down on the corner of David's bed, not wanting to intrude. David inspects the knife he takes out from the drawer, before setting it down with a few vegetables and such. 

They talk back and forth, mostly David speaking about his job, Simon about school. Simon noted David refused to take off the hoodie, watching him swipe furiously at his brow to wipe the sweat gathering there, clearly warm by the stove. He didn't question David about this, for fear of eliciting an unwanted tension. He decides to leave it for another time, though curiosity stayed present in his mind. David bustled about in the kitchenette, putting together something that smelled absolutely amazing. His mom never cooked for him anymore, but he put that on account of the general strain between them. They ate together, albeit in silence, where Simon would hurry to finish as fast as he could to head back to his room. Simon's stomach growled, making David chuckle. "Give it another five minutes, yeah?" He pulls out another pan, filling it with water and adding a packet of something. David adds some stuff from one pan to another, putting some stuff in the sink. "I could never get tired of cooking. I missed it, really, being in rehab and such I never got to do much for myself." He quickly cleared his throat. "But hey! Things are looking up, got almost everything I could ever want right here." David turns down the heat on the cooker, and absentmindedly starts cleaning up the packets left on the divider between his bed and the kitchen. He empties the ashtray and nods at himself contently. He serves up the food onto two plates, humming lightly to himself as he brought them over, handing one to Simon before sitting down.  
"Smells lovely." Simon mumbles, taking a bite and letting out an 'mmm' "fucking hell, David, this is amazing!" David smiles, shaking his head.  
"Its nothing, I didn't have much in but I decided to go all out. Something tells me you wouldn't have much appreciated corner store soup cups." He laughs, making Simon shrug.  
"I wouldn't have minded, I usually end up with microwave meals at home anyways." Simon hadn't realized how hungry he was until David had started cooking, he'd walked out around tea time, but he'd never really been a person to eat lunch. Now that he was thinking about it, he'd woken up late this morning, so he hadn't had breakfast either.  
"So." David turned to face Simon, taking a mouthful of the curry he had made. "What's been happening at school then?" 

Simon had no problems telling David, knowing he wouldn't yell, or judge him at all. Simon set his fork down as he thought how to word it.  
"Okay, so... I've been put in... Sort of a special class system because of my 'destructive behavior'." Simon made quotations with his fingers.  
"Why's that?" David inquires, taking another mouthful.  
"Kind of... Threatened to punch a guy in the face..." Simon mumbles out, looking down at his plate. David chuckles, shaking his head.  
"That all? God, you're a saint compared to me when I was your age." Simon looks up, locking eyes with David, who was smirking.  
"Used to come into class twenty minutes late doped up out of my head, always got into fights, dropped out before I graduated..." His face suddenly dropped. "Don't be like me, Simon. Graduate, you'll appreciate it when you're older. You'll never have to know how hard it is to get a job with no final grades, a permanent record for assault and severe drug use, trust me. Don't do what I did." The atmosphere had severely shifted. Simon began to eat again.  
"It's stupid though, the guy was being a dick, he was asking for it, you know?" David let out a noise of confirmation, remembering all too well the feeling of wanting to beat someone's head in. He still felt it now, just... Had to suppress it.  
"They say they put me in the classes because my attitude was 'self destructive' but I know what they meant. It's not bad though, I get to walk out freely, no one can stop me. The lessons are easy, so that's cool. I'm almost guaranteed all passes just for showing up."

David knew what Simon meant, what the school was talking about. His stomach dropped, and he gripped his fork harder. Upon noticing Simon had finished, he grabbed the plates and set them on the divider.  
"Guess your mom didn't take it too well?" Simon snorts, rolling his eyes.  
"Fuck that, she went ape shit. Not that I care." David shuffles so he's laid back on the bed, and Simon sits next to him, instead of across from him.  
"What are we gonna do with you, huh?" David smiles, pulling down Simon to lie with him. Simon lays slouched against David's shoulder, yawning quietly.  
"Well, I can always move in with you." Simon says, jokingly. David turns to face Simon, raising a brow.  
"Oh really now? And where would you sleep?" He chuckles.  
"Right here." Simon says, and David can almost tell he's serious. David smiles, leaning in to peck at Simon's lips softly.  
"You betcha." Simon shuffles to get more comfortable, lying partly on David with his head resting in the crook of his neck. David plays with the hem of Simon's hoodie, leaning back in to kiss at his lips. "Tell you what, Simon? I'll keep working, and if you're good at school and don't get into any fights-" he stops, seeing Simon's expression. "-that the fuckers don't deserve, I mean. Then when you graduate I'll buy a house, like, a proper one on the good side of town, with a garden and such. We can live together. Just us. Sound good?" Simon smiles, nodding into the crook of David's neck. David wraps his arms around Simon, resting his chin on Simon's head as they doze.  
"Aw, man. I don't wanna go home. I'm comfy here." Simon mumbles, making David grin.  
"Sorry, but I'm not about to get the cops at my door. I'll have you back by eleven." He chuckles, catching Simon's attention enough for him to raise his head. "But first" he pushes his lips onto Simon's, sliding his hand to the small of the shorter mans back, who had no problems with kissing back.


End file.
